Enough, is Never Enough
by BillaRayne
Summary: No Beta. It's in need of one, as am I. I read alot of Draco/Ginny, and alot of reasons why Ginny is no longer with Harry and therefore free to be with Draco. This is my drabble of my version of Ginny and Harrys' breakup. Post Hogwarts


**Enough is Never Enough.**

***I own nothing.**

Harry sighed as he glanced at his girlfriend.

Ginny knew what this sigh meant. She had heard it before.

Ginny felt her temper rising, a common occurrence, but she didn't let her anger show like she did with her brothers. She knew that losing her temper with Harry resulted in a seething redhead and an absent boyfriend. He never fought back, he only ever left her to calm down so they could talk about things rationally later on.

She took a deep breath to let some of the anger slide away. She didn't want to drag this on longer than necessary.

Harry grabbed her hand and opened his mouth to speak.

"Gin, you know I love-"

"Just tell me why Harry", Ginny interrupted, she snatched her hand from his and stood up to look down on him.

Harry took his glasses off, looked down and made a gesture that had anyone else seen it, they would've simply thought he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Ginny knew Harry. This was his discreet way off wiping his tears.

Her anger disappeared at the sight, she instantly sat back down beside him and tried to comfort him, temporarily forgetting he was about to break her heart.

"Harry whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it, we work through everything and it only makes us stronger", she cooed.

Harry almost lost his resolve at her touch, her promise of hope, but his mind was made up. He had to do this. It was the right thing to do.

"One of the things I love about you Gin. . is the way you go after what you want. I'm not just talking about petty things like clothes or material things. I'm talking about when your heart wants something, you do whatever it takes to get it."

Harry took a breath to look at her, hoping she had somehow understood his reasoning from that little fact, but his eyes were met with a confused gaze.

"You fell in love with Azhure. Although mysteriously, out of all the Kneazles in the pet store, she was the only one you were allergic to. Despite the fact that Azhure would've been bought by a very loving family, even if you had given her up, you didn't let her go. You loved her too much. So you took the gruelling six week potion treatments to toughen up your immune system against not all Kneazles you may be allergic to, but only this one."

"So what's your point Harry? You're breaking up with me because I was too selfish to give Azhure up?"

"Yes. I mean No. I mean..." Harry shook his head and stood up. This was harder than he had anticipated.

It had started to rain and Harry was about to suggest taking this inside, but he needed to do this as soon as possible. He had planned to keep it short and sweet in any case.

"Ginny, do you remember how we broke up at Dumbledores' funeral?"

"Of course I do! You left me to go on your secret mission against Voldemort!" Ginnys' eyes glistened with tears at the memory, that was when she had first heard the sigh.

"

"Exactly Ginny! You just let me go-"

"How dare you! I didn't want you to go! To leave me! To break up with me! Do you really think I _wanted _those things Harry? I was heartbroken! But I loved you enough to understand your reasons for doing it!"

Ginny had stood up and was now face to face with Harry. She was breathing hard and heavy, full-blown sobs threatening to erupt with every breath.

Harry stared at the beautiful witch, tears of regret spilling down his cheeks. Finally he cupped her face and briefly, for the very last time, brought her soft lips to his. It was a sweet, patient and loving kiss, the epitome of all that was Harry, yet to Ginny it felt like the kiss of death, the beginning of the end.

Her pleading eyes bore into his for a short time, before he finally got up the courage to exterminate their flame forever.

"Ginevra, I love you, but I need someone who truly needs me. Loving me _enough_, isn't fair to you, and isn't enough for me. You need someone you love _too much_. I know you don't understand right now, but when you do, don't be afraid to come back to me as friends. I know how much I'm hurting you right now, but trust me when I tell you it's nothing compared to the hurt someone you love too much has the potential to cause."

"Harry, I love you. You and only you. And I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. If you leave me again Harry, I don't know what I'll do. I can't live without you. Please, please don't do this."

Ginny was begging him at this point, and though it truly broke his heart, it didn't change his mind.

" I'm so sorry", he whispered as he wiped the cocktail of tears and raindrops from her cheek with his thumbs. He studied her face one last time, turned and walked away.

"

Harry! Don't you dare leave me again!" Ginny yelled furiously at his retreating back.

"Harry! Damn it Harry get back here!" she whipped her wand out at aimed it at him. "Harry I swear to Merlin I'll hex you if you don't come back and at least talk about this some more!"

Having reached the apparation point, and without looking back, Harry Potter vanished with a crack.

Delusional with emotion, Ginny started stumbling in the mud toward where her first love had disappeared.

She looked this way and that, too upset to conjure a basic lumos spell. She stormed herself in circles an tripped over at least five times.

Finally accepting that he was no longer there, Ginny thought about what had just happened, the words of Harry's goodbye finally sinking in.

"Harry please, please don't leave me, I love you so much", she whispered to no-one in particular. She fell to her knees from the pain of heartache, it came pang after pang before she ultimately proceeded to curl up in a ball on the wet, muddy, grass, and cried, like she had never cried before.


End file.
